Now you see it The Last Minute Twilst
by Writing fool1296
Summary: Now you see it... This takes Place right before the finale after Alyson gets caught by Hunter. Now Alyson had Brandon and Danny both fighting for her afections what will she do? Chapter 2 is up! Danny X Alison Romance
1. Chapter 1

Now you see it…

Alyson Danny One-shot (Maybe More)

Disclaimer: Yah, I know I don't own anything stop rubbing it in with this stupid disclaimer!

This story starts right before the finale when Alyson is trying to warn Danny about the ring and Max's evil plan.

This story will mainly be in Alyson's Point of view but I might have to change to Danny's for some scenes.

I hid behind a pillar hoping no one else would see me. Hunter had probably already told Max and he was probably looking for me now. I had to find Danny and warn him I care about him too much to see him get hurt. I noticed Danny walk by and whispered,

"Psst, Danny!" He looked around until his gaze landed on me. He walked over slowly like he was unsure of what to do.

"Alyson? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I've got something to show you it's about Max's mentor Antonio DiMilio" I said in a rushed whisper

"So" Danny said with a skeptical tone in his voice.

"So," I contradicted "He died during an on stage accident during a live stage performance." Danny still looked unconvinced so she continued

"He happened to be wearing the exact same ring Max gave to you, and you're seriously saying that doesn't mean anything?"

"Yah" Danny said. I couldn't believe he didn't believe me, he was in real danger.

"Danny, you didn't here Max down in the chamber with Paul. I did, and you are in real danger here" I said I could feel the desperate tone take over but I didn't care I needed to protect him and I wasn't going to give up.

"Alyson that is ridiculous" Danny said

"Max is controlling your powers with that ring and I heard him say you can't take it off by yourself.

If you still don't believe me just take it off and see how different you feel" I said

"I don't want to take it off I know how different I'll feel. I'll feel scared and isolated and petrified of my own thoughts. I've been there and I'm not interested in gong back"

"but you can learn to master all that" My hear was breaking he wasn't listing to me.

"Danny your on in one minute" Ms. McCallister said as she walked by.

"I'll be right there Ms. McCallister" Danny said

"Please listen to me" I said in one final attempt to save him "I really don't want to see you get hurt. Look, I may not have solid proof about Max but I know I'm right He doesn't honestly care about you and I do! Please Danny I'm begging you to take a leap of faith"

" I gotta go alright" he said walking away

"wait" I said he turned around "At least you could let me take the ring off you might be able to fight back if you need to."

""I'm sorry Alyson, I… I won't do it."

I watched as Danny walked away and let a tear slowly fall down my cheek. What was I doing I couldn't give up, Danny was my friend and I care about him, I had to help him. I snuck back stage and hid in the curtains. I listened intently as Max introduced Danny.

"Wait a minute my friend" Max said "you mean to tell me that a young skinny fellow like you is claiming that he is able to lift that weight all on his own, that's a big weight one thousand pounds or pure lead, you mean to say that you dare to try to lift that and raise it over your head?" said Max. So that was how he was going to do it. The same way Max's mentor died.

I watched as Danny tried and failed to lift the weight. What was going on. I watched ad Danny tried again, nothing the weight stayed firmly on the ground. I watched as Max pretended to adjust his tie. The weight started to levitate under Max's control. Now it was raised above Danny's head and the audience was going wild. They loved it of only they knew what was really going on. Danny held it above his head he turned his head in my direction and smiled. I forced a smile back at him, The weight starter going higher and out of Danny's hands. It kept rising until I noticed Max flick his finger again. The weight started rapidly descending.

"Danny! Look out!" I yelled he jumped out of the way just in time. The weight went crashing into the floor. Danny was on the floor. Max started walking toward Danny, as Danny frantically tried to pull the ring off. He turned to me and said it would not come off. I had to help him I had to do something. Max helped Danny up and they talked I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were speaking in hushed tones. Max told Danny to try again and do another trick.

Then all the sudden I was in a box I didn't know where I was but I could feel it moving. It stopped and I heard Danny's voice. I couldn't make out what he was saying. I needed to get out of here I needed to take that ring off and I needed to help him. Then I heard the sound of metal on wood and the scratching of a sword and a long silver bar plunged through the box just nearly missing my leg. Wait! That wasn't a bar that was a sword a highly sharp highly deadly sword! He stuck in another one and I let out a small scream.

I heard Danny yell my name, and then I was in a cold sealed off room there were no windows and no doors, how was I ever going to get out of here? I walked around pacing I had to do something I sat down to had been 10 minutes and nothing had happened. Then I felt a tingling sensation and I was back in the box and Danny was opening the door. I was in a Purple sequined dress and I looked like and actual magicians assistant.

"you don't give up do you" Said Danny

"Not when it is something I care about." I said giving Danny a small smile.

He held his hand behind his back and I pulled off the ring.

I figured that if he got the ring on Max then Max's Powers would weaken.

"Danny you have to get the ring on Max's Finger. He did and when Danny put the ring on Max's finger Max disappeared. The audience clapped and Danny grabbed my hand and kissed it. I felt the blush creep up on my face. We were thrown out of out trance when we heard the audience clapping. We both bowed them left the stage.

"lets go to my room" Danny said grabbing my hand and rushing down the hall before anyone could stop us.

When we got to his room I sat down on his bed and he started pacing the room.

"I am so sorry Alyson, it was all my fault if I had just listened to you." He was blaming himself I should have been more convincing it was my fault. I got off the bed and walked over to Danny.

"Dan…" I was cut when he pressed his lips against mine. When we broke apart he whispered

"Alyson I am so sorry is there anyway you can forgive me for not listing to you?" There was no need for him to be sorry, and I already had forgiven him.

"it is ok Danny" I said "It is not our fault Max was believable you thought he cared about you, it is ok." He pulled me into a tight embrace then grabbed my hand a squeezed it.

"Alyson…" he whispered

"Come on you just won! It is bad TV if you just disappear after you won come on let's go see your parents." We both laughed and then got up. 'Okay lets go" Danny said. I looked at out clothes

"um… do you want to change before we go because I do" I said tugging at the dress. He laughed and shook his head yes.

"I will meet you in front of the Hall of Mirrors in half and hour" he said I shook my head and rushed off to my room. I didn't have anything to wear I had cleared my room out when I left, and all my clothes were in the Hotel I had planned to stay at. Suddenly Zoey was standing in the doorway holding a pair of jeans, a pink tank top, and a brush. I thanked her and she left.

I changed quickly the jeans were a pair of nice light jeans with faded and slightly ripped knees and the tank was just a plain tank with pink lace at the top. I brushed my hair and let it fall in curls. After that I walked out of my room and went toward the Hall of Mirrors.


	2. Chapter 2

Now you see it... the Last Minute Twist

Disclaimer: If I owned this movie then there would be a lot more romance in it so... yah I don't own it XD

When I got to the Hall of Mirrors Danny was already there and he was talking to Brandon.

"Hi," I said as I walked up to them

"I was just telling Danny about the party Ms. McCallister has planned for us" Brandon said.

"Cool." I said looking at Danny

"Brandon!" Hunter called from somewhere back stage.

"I have to go." Brandon said "Hey Alyson, do you want to go to the party with me, you know like a date." I was taken aback I though Brandon hated me.

"Brandon I can…" I started to say before I was cut off by Brandon saying

"Great see you there!"

What was I going to do I didn't want to go with Brandon I wanted to go with Danny.

"Danny…" I said turning around to look at him. He had a grim look on his face ane he looked like he was trying to hold something back.

"What?" I said

"Nothing" he said I had only known Danny for a few moths but I felt like I knew him better then anyone else.

"There is more…" I started to say

"Yes there is, Alyson I… I hope you have a good time at the party with Brandon" He said I looked at Danny and a small smile tugged on my lips. I locked my arms around one of his arms and said.

""Why don't we go to the party together, I never accepted Brandon's invitation." There was a look of disbelief on his face and then it went in to an unreadable poker face that even the master puzzle solver could not decipher.

"No, Alyson" He said "You have to go with Brandon it would hurt his feelings if you didn't go with him."

I knew it was true but I wanted to go with Danny. I mumbled something of a goodbye as I removed my arms from his and walked to my room. I laid down on the bed. Well this is great I though to myself, I am going to have to make sure Brandon knows we are just friends, I don't want him getting the wrong impression. I slow got off the bed, it was 7:30 I still had half an hour until it was time for the party, so I decided to get ready. I slowly walked over to my closet in there was a long flattering dress it was pink and it fit almost like a second skin. I pushed the dress aside if I was going with Danny I might have worn it but it was not appropriate for going to a party with someone who was just a friend. Behind it was a skirt, it was short only mid-thigh and it was a soft blue and it had a sparkly floral pattern on it. I matched it with a white shirt that when paired with the shirt revealed a very small section of my stomach, but was not as flattering as the pink dress I had previously looked at. I appraised myself in the mirror and decided that this outfit was also not fit for a friend. I switched the shirt for one that was longer and the V neck on this one was not cut as low as the other one. I once again appraised myself in the mirror; this was fit for a friend I thought to myself. After my outfit was chosen I finally looked at the bottom of my closet where all my shoes were. I selected a pair of strappy black sandals with a low thin heal. I applied a light amount of natural makeup and I looked in the mirror for the last time. I looked go but not too good I though happy and content. I had decided to let my hair fall naturally curly mainly because I did not have the time to do anything with it. It was already ten past eight and I was running late. I walked out of my room. Where was I supposed to be meeting Brendon again? I asked myself. Oh, right the main hall I said to myself after a minute of thinking. I walked down the first set of stairs, but I paused when I saw Danny standing there.

"Hi!" I yelled down to him. He looked up at me and waved. I walked down to stand by him in front of the door

"I have to go, I will talk to you later" I said. After getting nothing more then a nod from him I walked out into the main hall. Brandon was waiting for me. I walked up to him tugging on one of my curls that had fallen in front of my face. As soon as he saw me his face lifted into a huge grin. He walked toward me and took my hand. I walked besides him not touching him as we walked into the dining hall. The dining hall had been converted into a dance hall of sorts. There were couples dancing together to a slow song. I gulped I had not thought about dancing I was so pre-occupied with my appearance. Brandon pulled at the collar of his shirt, he was nervous. I walked with him over to the punch bowl and got us two small cups. We stood there drinking our punch and watching the other kids dance. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't have to. I heard a small cough from Brandon and then he asked me to dance. The song was still a slow, and as Brandon lead me to the dance floor I could see the slight blush in his cheeks. We walked to the dance floor and when he got there he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We swayed to the beat, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. They all know of my feelings for Danny and Brandon isn't exactly a loner. As we danced I noticed Brandon's Face getting closer to mine. I tried to pull away but he would not let me. Without me even noticing the space between us closed and his lips were pressed against mine. I pushed him away, I knew Danny was watching I could sense even though I could not see Danny I knew. I pulled Brandon aside his face is a bright crimson and I know he is confused.

"Brandon" I said

"I think you are a great guy but I do not have the same feelings you do for me, I… I like Danny" I said the last part as a whisper afraid to hurt Brendon but also afraid of giving him the wrong impression.

"You like… Him?!" Brandon said pointing to Danny who was now standing in the corner of the room nearest us. I nodded not quite ready to admit it to everyone, the kiss had confused me even further and I don't know where that relationship is going.

"Brandon" I said so that is attention is now focused on me again. "I would really like it if we could remain friends" But before I could finish he was gone he stormed out after giving Danny and I both glares. I look in the direction Brandon had gone then I looked back at Danny. What was I going to do this has become a big huge mess. I looked at Danny one final time and then slowly started to walk up to my room. I walked slowly thinking about Danny then Brandon then Danny again. When I finally got to my room I locked the door behind me, I didn't want anyone to see me. I took off the shoes and threw then in the corner. I left the skirt and shirt on and climbed into my bed. I pulled the soft red blankets over my head to drown out any noise but I still could not fall asleep, I had too many thoughts running through my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Now you see it... the Last Minute Twist

Okay well I am defiantly going to be more frequent with my updated it is Christmas break and I have nothing to do!! Yay I am so excited! I am really getting into this story after finding it on a thumb drive I though I lost… I decided to change ot from a one shot to my first multi-chapter story! I am so excited I am aiming for every chapter to have over 1,000 words and To have it finished by the end of January.

Thank you all for reading! Good night Y'all


End file.
